One Night Stands Serious Repercussions
by Ahmee
Summary: Futre Fic---Jess gets a job in new york that's going to take him away from his best friend, Rory Gilmore---What happens when emotions run high and drinks flow freely?
1. Trouble in Narnia

A/N. This is a work in progress. It'll probably be updated once a week, on Thursdays when I'm off from school. Names of streets and buildings are completely made up and don't exist in the real world, as I know it. It's a future fic, set up during Rory's 3rd year at Yale. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
*284 Keaton Street---Rory Gilmore's apartment, shared with her roommate and fellow Yale student Grace Troanni; daughter of uptight religious parents rebelling by wearing naval-revealing shirts and dating with out intention of marriage.  
  
*The phone rings.  
  
Rory is seated on the floor of her living room studying.  
  
  
  
Grace springs out of her bedroom with a large girn on her face.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at her friend as she stretches her arms out towards the phone in her roommate's hand.  
  
  
  
Grace pulls the phone closer to her and puts her mouth to it, in a seductive voice she says, "So when are you going to get over this girl and take me out for a change?" Grace giggles as she listens to the reply.  
  
  
  
"Hey I can be there in 10 if you're serious, but if you're not..." Jess Marino's voice is sly yet rough in a warm way.  
  
  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, I know you'll never give her up for me." Grace says with faux harshness.  
  
  
  
  
  
In a lowered voice Jess replies, "Well being that she won't have me, there's nothing to give up now is there." Jess tone is cold but honest.  
  
  
  
Grace frowns, "Stop with that shit, you know it depresses me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm giving you over to Rory; you're boring me."  
  
  
  
Before Jess can reply Grace hands the phone to Rory and rushes back to her room to get ready for a date.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Rory's voice is exasperated. "Everything ok?"  
  
  
  
"And why wouldn't it be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but Grace was making that face again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Writers for big-time newspapers aren't allowed to have bad days." Jess says nonchalantly, a smart-ass grin playing on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait-do you mean-  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right, got the call this afternoon, I ship out a week from Monday."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ship out?" Rory asks confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I can't really write for the New York Times from Connecticut now can I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just didn't' think about it, I guess." Rory says slightly deflated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God, she's back. Am I really going to have to take the "I just-dropped- my-ice-cream-cone-on-the-ground-so-now-I'm-sad" Rory out for a celebratory drink?"  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, Jess immature unstructured way with words always made her feel better, and he knew it. Right now at a time when she didn't want to feel better she really hated him for being himself. She groans, "No."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good, because as we learned from the whole "breaking-up-with-Mr.-wonderful- Yale-  
  
socialite" sad, pathetic Rory can't hold her drink." Jess says in a patronizing tone.  
  
  
  
Rory stifles a laugh, hoping that her best friend would hear her, "So where are you taking me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Narnia"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory exclaims, excited to be going to her favorite nightspot; a little underground café club named justly for the fictional land in "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe."  
  
  
  
"Pick you up in 20?" Jess says, attempting to mask his happiness.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
"Alright, till then." With that simple goodbye, the phone clicks leaving Rory to prepare for a night of dancing and literary discussion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory runs into Grace's room, where grace is in front of her mirror applying streaks of blue to her messy brunette tresses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, did he propose yet?" Grace says sarcastically; not taking her attention away from the task at hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sighs heavily, "I told you, it's not like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok." Grace says, convinced by neither Jess nor Rory's constant denials. "So what'd he want?"  
  
  
  
Rory looks down at the floor, "He got the job."  
  
  
  
Grace turns around quickly forgetting about her hair, causing her to get blue dye all over her dresser. She gives a backward glance to the blue comb excreting blue dye, shrugs and then speaks, "That's great!"  
  
  
  
Rory nods solemnly.  
  
  
  
"It is great, right?" Grace raises an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Of course it is, it just means that now instead of being 10 minutes away he's an hour and 10 minutes away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but that's not really that long of a drive, plus we can make up some killer compilations for you to play in the car ride down there." Grace gives Rory a reassuring smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
  
  
"So where's he taking you to celebrate?"  
  
  
  
At the thought of tonights plans Rory perks up, "Narnia!"  
  
  
  
  
  
An unenthused Grace turns away from Rory, attempting to mop up the dye with a hand towel. "Oh. What fun a night spent with 60 other people dancing to emo and punk while discussing Faulkner in a place decorated to look like a closet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's in reference to 'The Lion-  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know! You two have explained the reference a thousand times, I still don't think it makes that place interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory bounces on the bed, "So who's tonight's lucky boy?" Rory smirks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace turns around again, glaring at Rory, "You've been hanging around with Rebel with a cause way to long, wipe that damn thing off your face."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "Come on who is your boy tonight?"  
  
  
  
"He's not a boy....and it's Scott."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott, as in Scott DeMilo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Venus himself."  
  
  
  
Rory sits down on the bed with a thunk, "Scott, the up-and-coming independent filmmaker who for some reason has taken to hanging out with us for the past 2 years?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, that one." Grace grins.  
  
  
  
"I thought you had a rule about 'playing with friends'?" Rory gives her promiscuous friend a stern look.  
  
  
  
Grace blushes.  
  
  
  
"Wait a second, are you telling me you're not playing?" Rory says shocked.  
  
  
  
Grace kneels on the floor by the bed, now at eye level with Rory she gushes, "I don't know!" She sighs, "All I know is he asked me to go with him to this exhibit downtown last Tuesday and I had fun, real fun. He made me laugh, really laugh, Ror. So when he asked if I'd meet up with him after he got off work at the bar, I couldn't help but say yes."  
  
Rory's glare softens.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, "I'm pathetic."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand on her friends shoulder, "No, I think it's great. Good luck." With that said Rory gets up making her way to Grace's closet. "Can I borrow this?" Rory asks pulling out a light purple fitted three quarter sweater.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
Grace makes her way over to the door.  
  
  
  
"Ah Princess Grace, and how is thy lady tonight."  
  
  
  
Grace puts out her hand, playing along and letting Jess kiss it, "I'm wonderful." She says happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes tonight's the night isn't it?" Jess looks her up and down, "Scott won't be disappointed."  
  
  
  
"How did yo- he told you!?"  
  
  
  
"Um, yes. Best friends do tend to confide in each other." Jess says purposely being snide.  
  
  
  
Grace gives Jess a huffy look and stomps off. Startled by the noise Rory emerges from her room.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
  
  
Jess looks up, "Hi." He says quietly, taken back by Rory's simple beauty.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm ready. You?"  
  
  
  
Jess shakes out his messy hair, in an attempt to control himself, "Y-yeah." He puts out his arm and Rory takes it.  
  
  
  
*30 minutes later: Narnia.  
  
  
  
*Rory is seated on a small couch, designed to look like a pile of clothes. Jess approaches her with a cup of coffee in one hand and bottle of beer in the other.  
  
  
  
Rory makes a face at Jess as he takes a swig of his Killian's Irish Red, "How can you drink that stuff?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a club, a slightly elite, distorted club, but a club none the less; I'm supposed to drink this here." Jess says holding the brown bottle up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's face is still puckered as he continues, "And you should talk, I'm not the only one hitting the Irish stuff." Jess says making reference to the alcohol slipped into Rory's coffee.  
  
  
  
"Well I can't drink it plain here can I? They'd laugh me right out, this is a club you know." Rory says sheepishly as and old favorite, 'Somewhere Out There' by Our Lady of Peace plays in the background.  
  
  
  
Jess smirks at her and begins to speak but is cut off by the man at the next couch pulling Rory back into the groups' conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you actually are standing here telling me that you think 'Rent' is more poignant than La boheme." He says callously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not standing, I'm sitting but I think for today's society it's more affective, and gets the message across in a way that's easier for today's society to understand."  
  
"Fuck society, we're talking theatrical art here." The stranger barks at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy! Calm down, the woman's only giving her opinion there's no need to scream at her." Jess cuts in angrily.  
  
  
  
Rory moves closer to Jess, shocked by his protectiveness of her.  
  
  
  
"And by the way 'Rent' is only loosely based on 'La Boheme, it's actually-"  
  
  
  
And so Jess was off on another one of his passionate rants.  
  
  
  
Rory watches closely as his facial expressions change, his arms are flaunted about in motions to prove his point. Rory had witnessed thousands of Jess' rants, sitting on the very same couch that they were seated at now, but for some reason tonight was different. Maybe it was the "Irish" coffee, or maybe it was that two weeks from now Jess would be more than just a phone call away. Either way sitting close enough to Jess to feel his heart beat angst her body, Rory feels her pulse race, and her brow moisten with sweat.  
  
  
  
What is happening to her? Was Grace right, did she have feeling for Jess? Overtaken by her thoughts, Rory gulps down her coffee.  
  
  
  
Jess gives her a sideways glance, "Whoa, something the matter?"  
  
  
  
Rory makes a face as the alcohol slides down her throat, "N-nope, just thirsty." She blinks profusely, "I-I'm going to get another coffee, want something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess gives her an odd look, "I'll have another Killian's."  
  
  
  
Rory nods and then walks towards the bar as Jess turns back to the heated discussion.  
  
*4 hours later: Midnight. *Jess and Rory exit the club, Jess's arm is hooked with Rory's, supporting the later, who is somewhat sloshed.  
  
  
  
"Alright come on." Jess says softly, "I told you to pace yourself."  
  
  
  
Regaining balance Rory replies, "I did, they just put a little too much alcohol in my last coffee."  
  
  
  
"You're third." Jess gives her a knowing look.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine really, you can let go of me." Rory says calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess looks her up and down and decides to let her go. At first she stumbles but regains balance and continues to walk towards Jess' car. As they approach it Jess jogs forward to get the door for Rory. He stands by the door as she makes her way into the car.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess?" Rory says, stopping in front of him  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" He answers.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to really miss you." She whispers moving his face closer to her with her hands.  
  
  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Jess asks, mesmerized by Rory's clear blue eyes, fixated on him.  
  
  
  
Rory breaths a calm breathe, "This."  
  
  
  
Jess goes to speak but his words are lost as Rory's slender pink lips crash into his.  
  
  
  
Jess is consumed by the kiss, he attempts to pull away but Rory wraps her arms around his neck making it impossible for him to escape.  
  
  
  
After a moment, he manages to wriggle out of Rory's grasp, long enough to say, "This isn't right, you're drunk."  
  
  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." Rory says breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
Jess moves swiftly away from Rory, before she can take hold of him again he grabs her gently by the arm and puts her in the car, makes his way unsteadily to the drivers seat and drives away.  
  
  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later: In front of Rory's apartment.  
  
  
  
"Here we are, come on I'll get you upstairs." Jess says calmly, his heart beating rapidly.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me go up there like this." Rory whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory.."  
  
  
  
Rory puts her finger to his lips, "Please Jess."  
  
  
  
Jess searches her eyes; in them he sees desperation. He knows that Rory Gilmore only gets drunk when something is bothering her. But what could be bothering her? Her mother was happily living in Stars Hollow, with local proprietor, Luke Danes, school was going well for her and her paid internship at a local news station was really taking off, it couldn't have been her breakup 3 months ago, one night while She and Jess were watching movies, she had confided in him that Skyler Thomas, meant nothing to her and she'd only stayed with him because he was a really nice guy. So what was it that made overindulge? The sudden thought of him leaving came to mind.  
  
"Couldn't be." He mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
"Jess?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Please, I just, I don't want to go up there."  
  
  
  
Jess nods and turns away from Rory, starting up his car they drive off.  
  
  
  
*7:30am.  
  
The alarm clock sounds loudly in Rory Gilmore's ears, she winces and the groans reaching for her purple elephant clock, sent to her care of Lorelai Gilmore. She reaches out to her dresser but to her shock the purple elephant is not there. With out looking she reaches again, coming up empty handed. Confused she roes over towards the other side of the bed in search of "Peppy", the purple elephant.  
  
Rory is stopped mid-roll by a large mass lying motionless, save a few quiet breathes to her right.  
  
Rory opens her eyes wide, as the events of last night calm into mind. Abruptly she sits up, turning to examine the man sleeping next to her. In an instant the familiar smell of h Old Spice after-shave and Brut cologne drifts past her nose, sending a shiver up her back. She doesn't look at him, she doesn't have to; the mass stirs causing his messy brown hair to stroke Rory's arm. She moves away from him, feeling nauseas she begins to get up but before she can, her pale face is met by the calm face of Jess Mariano, hidden behind a disheveled mane of hair.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory Gilmore exclaims, getting out of bed, only to realize she's only wearing her bra and underwear.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Jess says as Rory holds her hand up attempting to shield him from viewing her shaking form.  
  
  
  
Rory moves quickly around the room in search of her purple sweater and gray chinos, mumbling to herself, "Oh my God."  
  
"Rory!" Jess says stumbling out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Rory continues to move at the speed of light around the room.  
  
Jess stands up making his way towards her, she pushes past him; pulling her sweater on, grabbing her pants and heading to the door.  
  
Jess jumps in front of the door stopping Rory in her tracks. She tries to look away but he forces her to meet his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Rory, it's ok."  
  
  
  
"No, it's not ok!" She screams.  
  
  
  
"You don't understand.."  
  
  
  
"No, I think I do Jess. What's there not to understand I slept with you, I was drunk , end of story." Rory exclaims as tears begin to flow down her face.  
  
Jess goes to wipe them away put she pushes his hand away from her. "Rory it wasn't like that, I didn't mean to-  
  
Rory sighs, "Please don't." Jess breaks their gaze unable to look in the eye with out breaking down himself. "I-I know you didn't, I'm sure any guy would have taken advantage of the situation." Rory says bitterly.  
  
  
  
Jess looks up at her, suddenly angry at her point of view, "That is not what happened!" He says sternly.  
  
"Ok, then tell me, Jess. What did happen?" Rory say equally furious.  
  
  
  
"I took you home, and you didn't want, you were-and I was..." Jess trails off unable to make sense of exactly what happened the previous night.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "That's what I thought." Grabbing Jess' arm she swings under it and out the door.  
  
Jess runs after her, "Rory, please don't go." He says as Rory struggles to button her chinos.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him as she opens the front door, "Maybe it's not such a bad thing that you're leaving." She says bitterly.  
  
  
  
Jess moves towards her, searching her face for some weakness, but he doesn't find it. Rory's face remains hard, her eyes cold freezing his insides, "Maybe you're right." He says finally giving up, defeated.  
  
  
  
A single tear streaks Rory's face, she wipes it away and then leaves, Jess doesn't go after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: Rory arrives home.  
  
  
  
Grace is sitting at the counter reading the paper. She looks up at Rory as she puts her purse on the table.  
  
"Hey. You look awful, party too hard?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"D-did anyone call for me?" Rory says as fresh tears begin to fall.  
  
"No. Sweetie, are you ok?" Grace says standing up and walking towards her friends.  
  
  
  
"You sure J-Jess, didn't call?"  
  
  
  
"no....did something happen?"  
  
  
  
"I, I uh; I slept with Jess." Rory says shocked as the words leave her lips.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Grace says putting her hand to mouth, unsure of how to comfort her friend.  
  
  
  
"I know!" Rory exclaims as she allows her legs to give in and falls to the floor in despair.  
  
  
  
*11am Connecticut Train Station.  
  
  
  
*Jess is standing in line, talking quietly into a cell phone, his voice is broken and unsteady.  
  
  
  
"So you can set me up with an apartment?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe not for a few days but until then you can crash on my couch." The voice on the other end says."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
  
  
"What happened? I thought you said you couldn't leave until everything there was squared away?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well all the important stuff was resolved this morning."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh..." The confused voice of Matt Greer, Jess Marino's childhood friend says, "Say what time are you going to get here?"  
  
  
  
"Meet me at Penn in about an hour and a half." Jess says flatly.  
  
  
  
"NEXT!!" The tellers voice yells.  
  
  
  
"Look, I got to go, see you in a while bye." Jess says mechanically shutting off his phone and approaching the window, "One ticket to New York..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Hope you guys liked it. It's a bitter more mature material than what I usually write, but I thought it was time. Hope I don't offend anybody by my use of the word Irish in reference to the alcohol in Rory's drink, it is an actual term used. Let me know what you think over all. R/R 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

A/N Thanks for the positive reviews, I got a little extra time today so I thought I'd work on the second chapter. I'd like to formally apologize for writing Our Lady Of Peace instead of Our Lady Peace, I've just recently gotten into a few of their songs and I wasn't too clear on the name, for future reference however I do make mistakes like that and its not out of disrespect its out of just not knowing, so please don't be upset w/ me for doing stuff like b/c I write really fast and don't always check every detail over. Anyway on with the show!!!  
  
*2 days later.  
  
Grade and Rory's apartment *Grace is sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Rory is in her room, where's she's spent every free moment she's had in the last two days, attempting to loose herself in her books.  
  
  
  
Grace gets up and pours herself some coffee.  
  
"Hey, Ror? I just made some more coffee." Grace calls to her friend.  
  
  
  
Quietly Rory shuffles out of her room. Her friend is standing in the kitchen with a fresh mug in her hand waiting for Rory to take her seat at the counter.  
  
Rory sits down as Grace places the mug in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Feeling any better?" Grace asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs deeply and then rubs her face with her hand, "How could I feel better?" She says hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"Maybe if you talked about it.."  
  
  
  
"No, I can't. It's too...horrible." Rory cringes as the thought of the other night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stuff like this happens-  
  
  
  
"Not to me!" Rory shouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alcohol gets the best of us sometimes." Grace says, sympathizing with her roommate. "And Jess is a guy, and sometimes even the really great ones can be weak and take advantage."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory pushes her coffee mug away, resting her head on the counter she mumbles to herself.  
  
  
  
"What?" Grace asks trying to make sense of Rory's words.  
  
  
  
Rory groans lifting her head up towards her friend, "I said he didn't take advantage!"  
  
  
  
"Honey, I know Jess was your friend, and this doesn't make him any less of a nice person but what he did is taking-  
  
  
  
"He didn't do anything."  
  
  
  
"Rory,.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were upset he was leaving you were drunk..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I wasn't"  
  
  
  
"See this is what I me-wait, what do you mean you weren't drunk?" Grace says taking a seat next to Rory. "You told me you had three drinks."  
  
  
  
"Well yeah but only the first two had alcohol in them." Rory says sadly. "After the second one I was feeling tipsy so I ordered the last one without alcohol."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok....so if you weren't drunk than how did this all happen?" "Well, there I was sitting with Jess and some pretentious jerk started yelling at me for some opinion I gave and Jess stood up for me, and I don't know something about his tone of voice and the way his muscles tighten as defended me made me move closer to him."  
  
  
  
Grace nods as Rory continues.  
  
  
  
"And then all of a sudden I started to sweat, and my stomach did that flip sort of thing."  
  
  
  
"Ah the dreaded flutter, throws people off all the time" Grace says knowingly.  
  
  
  
"It was more than a flutter, Grace and when it happened I got scared so I walked away to get another drink, but then when I got back and gave him his beer I sat where I was before that guy turned around and yelled at me, and after a minute, Jess pulled me closer to him without even looking at me or stopping his conversation. And like suddenly sitting next to him with his arm around me, everything stopped, there was a buzzing in my ear and I heard nothing but his voice, felt nothing except for his heart beating and instead of being freaked out by it, it all just made sense."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean made sense?"  
  
  
  
"Well, while I was sitting there I just kept hearing you, and Lane, and my mom's voices telling me he same thing over and over. About how into me he was, and how he's really grown up, and that I should make a move, and then sitting there I felt really stupid that I'd never noticed how amazing he was, well I did when I was 17 but that was when I was 17....a lot ahs happened since then..."  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're babbling."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, it's just sitting there I felt ashamed that I'd never made a move and I really wanted to, but I knew that Jess would overanalyze the whole thing if I told him about it and he'd end up feeling guilty...and it's go nowhere, so when we left I was still a little buzzed and Jess being the overreacter that he is thought I was drunk so I made my move...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
  
  
I know, I'm a horrible person, but he was being so sweet and I got to the car and there he was and I just kissed him."  
  
  
  
"Did he kiss you back, well I should hope he did eventually but I mean initially did he kiss you back?"  
  
  
  
"I think so, and then he told me he couldn't because I was drunk." Rory says as tears gather in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"So, how did you go from being to drunk top kiss to...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well see I really only had two drinks, Jess had a few more and I think me kissing him really threw him off so when I protested coming here he just drove to his place...so then when we got there he walked me to his room set me up in there and then walked into the living room to sleep on the couch."  
  
  
  
"Wait he slept on the couch, so the you really didn't-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, we did." Rory sighs, "Ok, I guess with everything going on and him rejecting me I got really upset and I started to cry, after a few minutes he came in and sat down and told me not to cry, and he, he held me." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
Grace's eyes soften on Rory's frail form that is crumpling before her. "Rory you don't have to finish.."  
  
  
  
"No, I want to....I can't keep this inside anymore."  
  
  
  
Grace nods for her to continue.  
  
  
  
"So he spoke in this really soft tone and said, "You know it's not worth crying over, you've had too much to drink and anything that would have happened tonight if I'd kissed you a second longer would end with you hating me and being ashamed of yourself and I don't want that."  
  
  
  
And then I said, "It is worth crying over because here I am losing my best friend and he doesn't even feel the same way about me."  
  
And then he held me closer and said, "Ror, you're crazy to think I don't care about you, I've wanted to kiss you just about every time we've gone out together for the past 5 years, it's just not right for me to take advantage of that because you're not thinking clearly."  
  
  
  
"And then I told him that I really did want him and the alcohol had no affect on me and then I don't know I think I kissed him, and then this time he didn't pull away."  
  
  
  
"Oh Rory." Grace says sympathetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But he was right, I did regret it in the morning and I sort of hated him a little bit too, not because of what happened but because of the way I acted. I guess that I was just sick of myself and the fact that I would do that, I mean I should have told him the truth....and then I got to thinking that he didn't pick up on the fact that I wasn't drunk and he, he.....well, you know because he thought I wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, this is Jess we're talking about; he's not your average guy....he really cares about you."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know! I just, I was scared of what he'd think of me so I went along with the fraud I'd created..and now he's gone....and I can't even tell him the truth!"  
  
  
  
Grace puts her arms out pulling Rory into a hug, "Honey how do you know he's gone?"  
  
  
  
"I called his apartment and the message came on saying the apartment was for rent."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he have a cell?"  
  
  
  
"The service has been shut off that too."  
  
  
  
"Rory, stop crying, we'll find him ok. You can make things right.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*New York.  
  
*Matt's apartment.  
  
  
  
Jess is sitting at the window staring out into space.  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's been 3 days since you got here, do you think you can leave the window now, I mean girls don't come after guys who don't leave a forwarding address." Matt says flatly.  
  
  
  
Jess turns towards his friend, "I know, I just, I don' know what I was thinking...how could I, I....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You love her don't you?" Matt says shocked by his usually candid friend's openness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now does it, she probably things I'm just some sex- crazed ass hole who saw his opportunity, I was stupid to believe her....I mean she.....she's amazing and what am I? just a writer....how could she love me? I didn't even get my masters and she's at Yale graduating with honors." Jess shakes his head in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Come on don't be too hard on yourself, it'll be ok everything will blow over, just like it did 6 years ago...."  
  
  
  
"That was different, breaking a wrist is one thing.....but what happened that night....well you don't forgive that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Stars Hollow Luke's Diner  
  
  
  
"Luke's" The gruff voice of Luke Danes barks into the phone.  
  
  
  
"H-hi Luke."  
  
  
  
"Hi Rory, um you know it's only 2:30 you're mom's not here yet...but I, uh I can call her."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, that's ok I really just wanted to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok, um about what?" Luke asks uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"H-have you talked to Jess?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah he told me about leaving."  
  
  
  
"H-he did?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah he called me the other day, told me he was leaving a week form tomorrow, but he couldn't talk because he was taking a certain lady out to celebrate." Luke says amuzed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah.." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is something the matter?" Luke asks taken back by Rory's subdued voice.  
  
  
  
"Huh, oh no, I just wanted to make sure Jess told you. We kind of had a fight so we haven't really talked since the other night"  
  
  
  
"Oh ok...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, well I should go I have class in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Right. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, uh actually yeah tell my mom that I'm skipping my class Thursday so I'm coming home for the weekend."  
  
  
  
"Ok.." Luke answer suspiciously, noticing the small sobs in between sentences. "I'll have your mom call you when she gets here."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Luke." Rory says quietly hanging up.  
  
  
  
Luke stares at the phone for a minute with concern and then dials a number, a voice on the other end picks up as Luke's eyes become determined, "Ok, what the hell did you do?!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Jess' voice is broken and worn.  
  
  
  
"Oh and I'm sure you're going to say you had nothing to do with it?"  
  
  
  
"With what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You made her cry you know."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs realizing that Rory must have told Lorelai what happened, and in turn the message was passed on to Luke. "Look there's not point in me denying anything since you've already taken sides, whatever she said is true, She was drunk I took advantage.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes what?" Luke asks angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever Lorelai told you, I did." Jess says annoyed at Luke's dragging the issue out.  
  
  
  
"How would Lorelai know what happened if Lorelai's been at work?" Luke says in total confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, do you mean, you talked to Rory?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She called here." Luke confirms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And she told, she told you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"While I'm sure she didn't want to, I think she was looking to talk to her mom but since I was here..."  
  
  
  
Jess is voice is now truly angry, "I just can't believe she would tell you THAT."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jess...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I mean it's one thing to scream at me and hate me for it, but it's another to run around telling my relatives that we slept together."  
  
  
  
"She didn't....wait a minute, what?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory told you we slept together." Jess barks back. "You know I thought she'd at least let  
  
  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"this stay between us...."  
  
  
  
"Jess!" Luke screams.  
  
  
  
"What?" he says huffily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She didn't tell me anything, except that you had a fight....and now I know why."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh..........oh! Luke you know, maybe I should explain....."  
  
A/N Sucky ending to a chapter but oh well strapped for time I just figured I had to write this part to move the plot along, definite action in the next chapter. Hope you liked it r/r. 


	3. Coming Home

A/N Here we go next chapter----So how you all liking the new season---isn't it great?!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Luke is still on the phone with Jess when the bell over the door rings and Lorelai Gilmore enters the diner.  
  
  
  
Luke is listening to Jess ramble on and interjecting in low tones with "uh huh. Jess. Damn it, stupid....." And other 1-2 word statements. He looks up mechanically at the door as Lorelai enters. His eyes go wide and he mutters into the phone: "I have to go."  
  
  
  
"And then.......wait what why?!" Jess says gruffly.  
  
"Because, Lorelai's here." Luke mutters hastily.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, Luke!" Lorelai exclaims. "Who you talking to on your "business line"?" Lorelai asks in a mocking tone.  
  
  
  
Luke looks down at the floor and scratches his head, with out looking up he says, "Jess."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Care taker of my daughter, town rebel without a cause! Let me talk!!" Lorelai pleads. After years of mutual dislike, both Jess and Lorelai had given up on making each other miserable. Lorelai knew that Rory cared too much for him and if she'd continued to screw with Jess she'd end up pushing Rory away. And Jess came to the conclusion that to stay in Rory's life, he needed to have Lorelai on his side. And so during his first trip home from college, Jess and Lorelai called it a truce. 3 years later, it is at the point where Lorelai looks to Jess to keep tabs on Rory and takes every given opportunity to tease him and make he-man references.  
  
  
  
"You know I don't think so, he's on his way to class......" Luke tries to remain calm as Lorelai paws at him for the phone.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let me talk to He-man I have to make sure Skeletor didn't eat my baby!" Lorelai says in faux distress.  
  
  
  
"Hold on." Luke turns back to phone, "Jess I'm putting Lorelai on." Luke sighs and hands Lorelai the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey the-" Lorelai gives Luke a confused look and then hand him back the phone. "Very funny!" She says folding her arms.  
  
  
  
"What?" Luke says truly confused.  
  
  
  
"You told him to hang up on me." Lorelai says glaring in his direction.  
  
"He hung up on you?" Luke says raising an eyebrow, "Damn it, this is bad." He mutters to himself.  
  
  
  
"What?" Lorelai asks turning her had sideways to meet Luke's gaze.  
  
  
  
"How could I have told him to hang up on you if you were standing right there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you used a secret code word."  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's what I do when you're not here, no I don't serve the customers their greasy hamburgers, nope I sit gabbing on the phone to my sarcastic nephew who I can't stand most of the time and make up code words to confuse you and make your life miserable." Luke barks.  
  
  
  
"I knew it!" Lorelai exclaims causing several customers to turn their attention towards them.  
  
  
  
"Sludge?" Luke asks holding up a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
"Please......hey, wait you're giving me coffee?" Lorelai asks shocked.  
  
  
  
"I give it to you everyday don't I?" Luke says attempting to remain calm knowing full well that Lorelai has caught him in the act.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
"The lonely time you willingly gave me coffee was 2 months ago when you broke Mr. monkey on your way to work!"  
  
  
  
"I still say porcelain monkeys don't belong in any household."  
  
  
  
"You broke Mrs. Giraffe didn't you.....oh no! Don't tell me you took out senor seal too!" Lorelai says in distress.  
  
  
  
"First of all, they had it coming, they're eyes kept following me.......second that's not why I gave you the coffee." Luke's expression turns serious and Lorelai notices the nervous look in eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Rory's coming home."  
  
  
  
"She is?! That's great, oh man I haven't seen in her in almost a month, oh and she'll get in just in time for movie night!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's coming home on Thursday."  
  
  
  
"Even better!"  
  
  
  
"Lorelai she has class on Thursday, and she's missing them to come here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory's missing class?"  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, I uh don't know." Luke says, upset to be lying to Lorelai he turns back towards the coffee machine.  
  
  
  
A thought suddenly pops into Lorelai's mind, "Hey Luke, why'd Jess call."  
  
  
  
Luke cough, "I don't know, why does he ever call."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke, he never calls." Lorelai gives him a stern look.  
  
  
  
"He called to tell me about his job."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He called you two days ago about that." Lorelai says growing angry at Luke's unwillingness to give her a straight answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well he got called up a little early for his job, so he's on his way to New York now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai's gaze softens on Luke, "Oh! I bet that's why Rory's coming home, she's probably really upset."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah........"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor kid, her best friend, well one of them moves all the way out to New York......leaving her all alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, she'll be fine I'm sure once she gets here she'll be fine."  
  
  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
  
  
"Go upstairs and call her I told her you would."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Luke." Lorelai screams already halfway up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Thursday-11am.  
  
*Lorelai is at the inn, Luke at the diner.  
  
The bell over the door of the diner rings, Luke looks up from the ketchup bottle he was refilling. Standing in front of him is Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
  
  
Avoiding her eyes Luke says, "I thought you were supposed to meet your mom at work."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I missed the exit for the coffee place in Hartford so I really need a cup of coffee bad."  
  
  
  
Luke reaches for a cup and hands it to her without looking up. With another quick move he grabs hold of the coffee pot and pours some coffee into her cup.  
  
  
  
Luke's fancy maneuvers don't go unnoticed.  
  
"You ok Luke?"  
  
  
  
"I-I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory nods taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
  
  
Luke sighs heavily.  
  
Rory looks up at him.  
  
Felling stupid for feeling uncomfortable around Rory Gilmore, the girl he'd known since she was a child, Luke gives up on avoiding her eyes. As far as he is concerned she's still the same girl and nothing, not even a rendezvous with his nephew was going to change that.  
  
  
  
Rory takes one more sip of her coffee and then stands up, "Thanks Luke, I'm going to find mom. See you later." She says turning towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Bye Rory." Luke says as his heart begins to beat faster.  
  
Rory's hand is on the door.  
  
  
  
"I know what happened, Rory." Luke bursts out uncontrollably.  
  
Rory turns around, her eyes wide a look of shock on her face.  
  
  
  
"He uh called here the other day and left a number. And after you called you sounded so, well not Gilmore so I figured it had something to do with him and I uh called him." Luke says nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory goes to speak but chokes on her words, "You, you called him" She says breathing heavily.  
  
Luke nods.  
  
"So you know everything." Rory says quietly so the other customers don't hear.  
  
  
  
"I guess so." Luke says fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
  
  
Tears form in Rory's eyes, "I didn't mean....., I never even thought...."  
  
  
  
Luke nods, cutting her off not wanting Rory to continue. If she didn't say the words he could manage to keep eye contact, but if she said anymore all would be lost forever.  
  
  
  
"I-it wasn't his fault............" She trails off.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"God, that's sounds familiar." Rory muses  
  
Luke nods uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"D-did he sound ok?" She asks silently cursing herself for caring.  
  
  
  
"God, Rory I don't know. I was screaming at him at the time."  
  
  
  
"You yelled at him, for me?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I thought he's said something stupid to you or was being a jerk to you again and you know I can't take it when women cry.......I didn't know what happened until he told me."  
  
  
  
"He just told you?"  
  
  
  
"Well no, he thought you already did so he got kind of upset and started talking about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was upset?"  
  
  
  
"Did you expect him not to be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know........" Rory trails off, looking down at the floor, "I think I should go find my mom."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Luke nods turning back to the ketchup bottles.  
  
  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later  
  
*The inn.  
  
  
  
"Aw, babe! I'm so glad to have you back!" Lorelai exclaims hugging Rory.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad to be here." Rory says trying to mask her sadness.  
  
  
  
It's impossible to get past Lorelai's radar, she knows something is wrong.  
  
  
  
"You know New York isn't really that far away."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I know mom."  
  
  
  
"And I mean there's still phones and email....."  
  
  
  
"I know mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Besides it's not like you guys are together, so the distance isn't really a big deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory remains silent turning her back on her mother and taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory doesn't move.  
  
  
  
"Did something happen between you and Jess?"  
  
  
  
Rory begins to sob quietly; Lorelai puts her hand on Rory's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You can tell me, you're not 16 anymore. It's ok, just tell me so I can do the mom thing and make you feel better."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory wipes her tears away and gains composure. "We, uh we slept together."  
  
"No need to be so subtle."  
  
  
  
"Sorry......."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sorry babe. But hey long distance relationship can work and New York is really not that far away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't have a relationship."  
  
  
  
"Rory........."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He left because of me, well he left early anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That punk, he just left."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No........"  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Short story. We went out for some drinks, I realized how amazing he was, he thought I was drunk so I went along with it and talked him into sleeping with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm an idiot, I lied and I'm a horrible person......and to top it off in th morning I ranted on about how it was a mistake and his fault."  
  
  
  
"w-why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Rory yes you do."  
  
  
  
"I was scared ok!" Rory yells back, "I was afraid that he didn't care about me the way that I cared about him, and I was scared that it would never happen again, and I was scared that it would." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
"Oh sweets."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do. He probably hates me, I've blown it, and the sad thing is, I think it could've worked out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It still can, you need to go find him, and talk to him explain what happened. He'll understand." Lorelai says, gently moving a strand of hair out of Rory's face.  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
"But before you go, let's go get lunch, you can't grovel properly on an empty stomach."  
  
  
  
  
  
"To Luke's?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
*The two women walk arm in arm out of the inn and towards the diner.  
  
*Down the street.  
  
  
  
".......So if he shut off his phone service and left no forwarding address how are you going to find him? New York is huge!" Lorelai says breaking their arm chain and flailing her arms around in big circles.  
  
  
  
"I'll ask Luke." Rory says simply, not realizing what she's saying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How would Luke kno----oh my God, that's what Jess called about?! He knew three days before I did and didn't tell me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I asked him not to." Rory lies.  
  
  
  
"Oh....." Lorelai say disappointedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I should tell you in person."  
  
  
  
"Right........"  
  
As they pass the Bridge Rory looks over and smiles, she does a double take as a shadowed figure comes into view.  
  
"M-mom, on second thought why don't you go yell at Luke a little bit I'll meet you there."  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I just need a little time to think........on my bridge."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods "Don't think too hard, it'll burn your brain."  
  
  
  
"Ten minutes." Rory states.  
  
Lorelai nods and then walks in the direction of the diner.  
  
Rory watches her go and the bounds down towards the bridge. As she approaches the figure, still cloaked in shadow, the figure stands up and flicks a cigarette into the pond. Not watching where she's going, Rory stumbles over a rock making a loud noise. The figure looks up, stares at her for a moment and then walks away.  
  
  
  
Rubbing her ankle Rory yells, "Wait!"  
  
The figure doesn't look back, pulling out a lighter from his pocket he lights a cigarette and continues to walk forward.  
  
Rory stands up and runs towards him but he's moving too fast for her and she can't keep up. As he enters the sunlit streets Rory sees his messy brown hair blowing in the window, the smoke from his cigarette sending chills up her spine.  
  
  
  
"Jess!" She screams.  
  
  
  
The figure stops for a moment, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
She takes a deep breath taking in his scent, for a moment she closes her eyes remembering the many times they'd walked up this road together after long discussions on the bridge. Her eyes closed for only a second, was all it took for Jess Marino to disappear.  
  
Rory sighs and turns around heading towards to the diner.  
  
  
  
*Luke's diner.  
  
  
  
"Hey babe." Lorelai greets her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Coffee." Rory says solemnly.  
  
Luke hands her a cup.  
  
  
  
"See she never has to beg, but me every time." Lorelai pouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I like her better." Luke says flatly.  
  
  
  
Rory sits down next to her mother.  
  
  
  
"You ok?"  
  
  
  
"No, I don't know. Maybe I should just let this whole thing go. Maybe Jess doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, sweets of course he does."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he wants to talk to me than why'd he walk away just now when I called his name?"  
  
  
  
"I know you want to talk to Jess but he's in New York.....being delusional isn't going to change that" Lorelai says.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, he was here; I saw him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would he come to Stars Hollow to sit on a bridge and run away from you?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To be an ass." Luke says gruffly causing Rory and Lorelai to stare blankly at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Close your mouths, I'm human I can curse especially when it comes to him......besides it wouldn't be the first time he just mysteriously turned up."  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do?" Rory says laying her head on the counter.  
  
  
  
Lorelai runs her fingers through her daughters hair, "I don't know this time, honey. I hate to say this but I think you really hurt him."  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at her mother, "I don't blame him, I'm a horrible person, but I want to fix it I don't want him to hate me."  
  
  
  
"Go see him." Luke stays matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you he ran away."  
  
  
  
"Go see him in New York." Look says tiredly.  
  
  
  
"But he's not in New York." Lorelai says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke groans, "Get there before he does and then he can't shut the door on your face and he can't run away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke..I....I don't know where he is in New York."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're graduating form Yale I expect you know how to take a phone number call up the operator and ask where the person was calling from?" Luke raises an eyebrow to Rory.  
  
Rory gives him a surprised look.  
  
  
  
"578-345-678" He says flatly as Lorelai scribbles it on a napkin.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone, a determined look on her face.  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to New York. Luke 2 coffees to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. R and R please. I'll probably update Next Thursday---busy week ahead but I'll try and sit down tomorrow but anyway I hope you liked it and at least you'll have a new episode of Gilmore Girls in between the next chapter right? 


	4. It's contagious

*3 Hours later: Rory is standing outside the New York Bus station hailing a cab. Her heart is beating fast, her mind reeling. Questions clutter her mind, visions of Jess arriving home taking one look at her and splitting haunt her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lady you getting in?" A cranky cabby asks.  
  
  
  
Rory is pulled back to reality, "Yes, thank you." Rory says sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Where to?"  
  
  
  
"248 Charles Street."  
  
  
  
"Shoulda known.....all you upscale artsy chicks head up there," The cabby comments.  
  
  
  
"We do?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah....place is crawling yuppy scum."  
  
  
  
"I didn't know that." Rory says fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, I bet your guy's got an $80 hair cut, a bmw and wears a polo shirt," The cabby barks at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory giggles at the thought of Jess as a yuppy.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny, blue eyes?"  
  
  
  
Rory avoids looking at the cabby, ignoring his dark eyes staring her down.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
*5 minute later  
  
"Well, hear ya go, 248 Charles Street." The cabby says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Rory stares out the window at the large brick building to her left.  
  
"Wow." She breathes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That'll be $12.25."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I gave you the 5% discount cause you got a pretty face."  
  
  
  
Rory gives the man a stern look as she pulls 3 bills out of her wallet and hands them to the man.  
  
  
  
He chuckles at her as she stumbles out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Even before she can close the door he speeds away down the street. Rory gives the cab a backward glance and then turns her attention to the building in front of her. It's huge with large bay windows on the first floor there is even a door man standing outside.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" The plump elderly doorman asks.  
  
  
  
"Um, yes please." She says quietly. The man nods expectantly at her, "Oh, uh 248."  
  
  
  
"Right I'll just ring you in, who should I say is visiting?" The man raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, uh actually do you think I could speak with the hom-apartment owner, when you reach him that is." Rory says nervously.  
  
  
  
"Sure," The man answer pressing a button on intercom.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" A groggy voice answers.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Greer."  
  
  
  
"Marty."  
  
  
  
"There's a lady here to see you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? For me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, she said 248 and she asked to speak with you."  
  
  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
  
Marty motions for Rory to speak into the intercom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-hello." She quivers.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Matt answers annoyed. "So what do you want?"  
  
  
  
"I'm actually looking to speak wi-  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
There is no reply from matt except for a loud buzzing noise.  
  
  
  
"That's the buzzer ma'am he's buzzed you in." Marty states.  
  
  
  
"Thank You."  
  
  
  
"2nd floor, 4th door to the right of the escalators." He calls to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*248  
  
Matt is already waiting in the doorway when Rory approaches the door.  
  
  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
  
  
"You know who I am?" Rory asks taken back.  
  
  
  
"Don't act so surprised."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't think Jess talked about me that much."  
  
  
  
"Look is there something you want, because he aint here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know he's not...........I was hoping to come in and wait for him though."  
  
  
  
"No way!" Matt exclaims closing the door on Rory.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory knocks on the door, "Please, I really need to talk to him."  
  
  
  
"Well then come back when he's here 'cause I won't do that to my best friend, he's been through too much this week the last thing he needs to deal with is you."  
  
  
  
Growing angry with Matt Rory exclaims, "Like you'd know anything about it."  
  
  
  
Matt opens the door a crack and poked his head out, "I know enough about him to say that'd he'd never do any of the crap you blamed him for, and I know enough about the two of you to say that your relationship was screwed up way before last weekend and I know enough about you to say that you're a jerk for treating Jess like that."  
  
Rory struggles for words as Matt slams the door again.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs; giving up she heaves her self to the floor and begins to cry.  
  
*10 minutes later. The door to Matt's apartment creaks open, Rory doesn't look up, her face is buried in her hands, her body coiled tightly against the wall. Matt peers out of the door at her and sighs heavily. He opens the door and exits, taking a seat next to Rory.  
  
  
  
"So why'd you do it.....you know if cared so much about him?" Matt asks assertively.  
  
  
  
"Scared I guess." Rory sniffles, wiping her face with her hands.  
  
  
  
Matt pulls a hanky out of his pocket, "Here."  
  
  
  
"Thank you." She says quietly, "I didn't think anybody carried these around anymore."  
  
  
  
"They don't" Matt says bluntly. "So continue, you were scared....of what?"  
  
  
  
"Everything, God I don't maybe of things not working out."  
  
"And that's why you went psycho on Jess?" Matt raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight." Rory says despairingly.  
  
  
  
"Alcohol will that to a girl."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't drunk." Rory says effortlessly.  
  
  
  
"But Jess said-  
  
  
  
"Jess didn't know."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Matt replies looking down at his shoes.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "And I guess maybe that's why I got so upset with him, I mean I was so disgusted at myself for doing what I did and lying to Jess like that but then this little voice in the back of my head kept saying "The only reason he slept with you was because you were drunk." And then when I looked him in the eye that morning the voice in my head kept getting louder and louder........" Rory trails off.  
  
  
  
"He wouldn't do something like that." Matt says bitterly.  
  
  
  
"I know." Rory says quietly, nodding, "You know he tried to explain and I wouldn't listen."  
  
  
  
"You were angry, upset." Matt says suddenly sympathetic.  
  
  
  
Rory glances at him, "What changed you're tune o' door slammer?" Rory raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
"He was right you know, he always said Give Rory Gilmore ten minutes and she can change your perspective on everything......even the 'Fountain Head'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"H-he told you about that?"  
  
  
  
"Who do you think explain the first 20 pages to him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you guys have been friends for a while?"  
  
  
  
"Since we were 5, some kid took my lunch money.....Jess knocked him and got it back for me.....with a $.50 commission of course, and we've been friends ever since."  
  
  
  
"Wow. So why hasn't he ever mentioned you?" Rory asks bluntly.  
  
"We have an understanding, he comes and visits me a few times a year, he doesn't mention me to anybody causing him to miss me and cry all over himself." Matt smirks at Rory.  
  
  
  
"That thing is contagious isn't it.?" Rory asks referring to Matt's smirk.  
  
  
  
"I believe he will one day corrupt the world with it." Matt replies grinning.  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes go soft at the thought of Jess' smirk, "He wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"He came to Stars Hollow today, I saw him I called to him and he wanted nothing to do with me."  
  
  
  
"I think he's a little mad at himself.....and at you, but mostly I think he's trying to stay away from you, you know so he doesn't "hurt" you again."  
  
  
  
"If he wants to stay away, than why did he come to Stars Hollow?"  
  
  
  
"Dunno, maybe he wanted one more look at you."  
  
  
  
Rory runs her fingers through her hair, "He started smoking again."  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." Matt trails off, knowing that he started Jess' addiction. He stands up, "So, if you're going to be sticking around, I guess you'll want some coffee."  
  
  
  
"How'd you know?" Rory smirks.  
  
  
  
"Just a hunch." Matt replies shuffling into the apartment, Rory following behind him. 


	5. One Day He'll Corrupt the worldLast Chap...

*An Hour Later, Rory is sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter drinking her 6th cup of coffee while Matt sits on the couch tuning his fender guitar. The sound of jingling keys is heard.  
  
Rory's eyes go wide and for the first time in her life, she willing puts down her cup of coffee and stands up, her legs now shaking.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm back." Jess harsh cold voice announces his presence. "Man you really need to get that thing worked on, from outside it sounds like you're killing a ca-" Jess cuts himself off as he looks up and Rory comes into view. His eyes soften on her for a moment before he gains control of himself and manages a harsh expression.  
  
"Uh, Jess, I forgot to tell you Rory stopped by." Matt says trying to make light of the situation, meeting Jess' cold eyes, he puts his guitar down, "Well I should go....somewhere else that's not here." Matt makes his way swiftly to the door and leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess puts his stuff down, walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer without a word to Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory takes a step towards him, "Jess I-"  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" He says harshly.  
  
  
  
"I, I wanted to apologize."  
  
  
  
"Why? You did nothing wrong, I'm a man I did everything wrong, took advantage of you, you know I never cared about you or your feelings." Jess says sarcastically. "I mean I never laid a hand on you before but I had my opportunity and man I took it." His harsh words cut Rory down and tears streak her face. "I could have had any girl there, but I said nope lets take the drunk good girl gone bad." Jess snarls at her.  
  
  
  
"Jess..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I know this isn't taboo but let me be real cliché here and say, "It takes two to tango." Jess takes a long swig from his beer can.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you just listen to me?" Rory yells.  
  
  
  
"You mean like you listened to me? I thought that's what I was doing."  
  
  
  
"You have no idea what this last week has been like for me." Rory says.  
  
  
  
"You're right I have no idea, but you, you have no idea what it's like to walk around in a daze knowing that you screwed up possibly the most functional relationship you ever had, knowing that not only does your best friend hate you but once they get done telling all your family and friends about it, they're going hate you too." Jess' voice booms, making the pictures on the wall shake.  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Rory shrieks. "I wasn't drunk!!!" Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
  
  
Rory chokes on her words, "You knew?"  
  
  
  
"Rory, who do you think you're dealing with. How do think Matt and I spent the majority of our adolescence?" jess says angrily. "I know when someone's drunk and I know when someone's pretending to be drunk."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
  
"You obviously felt the need to pretend, I mean you obviously felt you couldn't tell me the truth, so yes, you want to hate me go head because in a weak moment I said to myself, "Maybe things are finally turning around, maybe Rory who I've been chasing after for the past 8 years has finally discovered that we're meant to be together", so I when it happened, I let it happen." Jess runs his finger through his hair, "Was it the wrong thing to do? Most definitely, do I regret it? Absolutely, Do I wish things could go back to the way they were? Not in the least."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Rory says moving closer to Jess.  
  
  
  
"I'm saying that I sat around for 8 years while you went around with guy after guy, when Lane went to New York for college I assumed the role of the confidant, the best friend, but let me tell you when you're in love with someone and they refuse to see you as anything but that it kills you inside, it eats away at you until you just want to die."  
  
  
  
"I, made you want to die?"  
  
  
  
"Sometimes." Jess sighs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Jess." Rory sys softly, "For everything, I've spent the last 6 days trying to make things right, but I don't know what to say, I don't even think you want to hear it, I mean there you were on the bridge SMOKING, and you couldn't even look at me when I called your name."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I couldn't Rory, I knew that if I did I'd happily apologize and let everything go back to what it was, and I couldn't do that, Rory I just couldn't. I need to get on with my life."  
  
  
  
Rory looks down at her feet, "I understand." She takes a few steps back. "I don't want to cause you anymore grief, despite the fact that I apparently treat you like shit, you're a great person and you deserve someone who can see that right off the bat and not lie to you and then get made at you for the choices that they themselves make."  
  
Rory sighs, "goodbye Jess." Rory turns towards the door. Her hand on the doorknob she glances back at him, "Just so you know, I think I love you." With the final words said, Rory exits the apartment.  
  
  
  
The door to Matt Greer's apartment creeks open causing Rory to look back again. Standing in the door way is the lean, muscular body of Jess Marino.  
  
  
  
"Forget to kick me on my way out?" Rory asks sadly.  
  
  
  
"Don't go." Jess says solemnly.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because if you go now, you may never know how you truly feel---and believe me that's almost as crippling as being emotionally ignored for 8 years." Jess smirks at Rory.  
  
  
  
"You know that thing really is contagious."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, well one day I will corrupt the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "So what now, Dodger?"  
  
  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow at her, "Haven't been called that in a while."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I figure it's time to bring it back into circulation." Rory smirks at him.  
  
  
  
"Feel like pizza?"  
  
  
  
"Well I haven't eaten in a while."  
  
  
  
"Do you like pepperoni, I could just get it on half if you don't."  
  
  
  
Rory approaches him, "Pepperoni's fine. Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know can you?"  
  
  
  
Rory walks past Jess, and then turns to him and gives him a serious look, "Are we going to be ok?"  
  
  
  
"I think so, just give it some time....oh and no more clubs for you, ok?"  
  
  
  
"Deal. I'm going to make some coffee." Rory grins at him.  
  
  
  
"That stuff stunts your growth."  
  
  
  
"I stopped growing when I was 12." Rory replies walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Jess smiles at the familiar banter, "It's still going to send you to an early grave, so anyway about this "Fountain Head...."  
  
  
  
And as the infamous literary debate starts up again, the apartment door closes as does this story.  
  
  
  
A/N Yep that's the end. I might do a sequel but who knows w/ may schedule, hope you liked it; I'm a big fan of banter and dialogue so that's why the last two chapters were all dialogue, I know this was total drama and unlike my other stuff but I really like it and it was fun to do. So R and R. Thanks. 


	6. SEQUEL COMING SOON

Ok I'm Going To Be Doing A Sequel to This story very soon. Its funny I actually was rereading it the other day and then I got a review asking for a sequel and being that it always was my favorite story I've done I decided to give it a shot: So Illyria1 this is for you. 


End file.
